


"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

by RyuuTsubasa



Category: B.A.P
Genre: (At least I think it is), Alternate Universe, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm dying for snow so I decided to write myself some, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, One Shot, Snow, Winter, domestic-ish, in the form of HimUp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuTsubasa/pseuds/RyuuTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first snow of the year, and Jongup wants nothing more than to build a snowman. Unfortunately, Himchan isn't as keen on the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Imagine Character B throwing out their back, because they chose to indulge Character A’s idea of building a snowman. Character A feels so guilty about it, that they spend all day pampering B, with kisses and hot coco. What A doesn’t know, is B’s back isn’t that hurt. They just wanted some extra attention from A."  
> Found on fyotpprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> This is unbetaed, as a warning, so please bear with any typos!

It was the last day of University classes for the year, and Jongup couldn’t wait to get home -- though he wasn’t looking forward to the cold walk to the bus stop. That was, until he stepped outside and was met with a curtain of white; it was snowing! It was the first snow of the year, and it couldn’t have been on a better day! Jongup might not be a huge fan of the cold, but he just loved snow! The white flakes were coming down heavy -- not dangerously so, but enough that it was quickly accumulating on the ground. Reaching down, he grabbed some and tested it; perfect snowball consistency. This was the best last day of classes ever! 

Heading home, Jongup could barely contain his excitement. In fact, he realized that he was literally bouncing in his seat for the entire bus ride back to his apartment. Running up the steps, Jongup opened the apartment door to the sound of a voice singing Christmas carols from the kitchen. He grinned, Himchan was home! Quickly kicking his shoes off in the doorway, Jongup ran into the kitchen to see the older man placing an empty bowl on the counter -- probably getting ready to start cooking. “Hyung, hyung, hyung!” he called out, running over and throwing his arms around his boyfriend who grinned down at him, arms wrapping around his back.

“Oh, Jonguppie, you got home fast.”

“Hyung, it’s snowing outside!”

Himchan laughed goodnaturedly. “I know, it was starting on my way home.” Leaning forward, the taller man pressed a kiss to Jongup’s forehead, and Jongup grinned in contentment.

“Hey hyung,” Dropping his grin, Jongup shifted his expression to a more serious one, and Himchan made a questioning sound, “do you wanna build a snowman?” Himchan groaned, and Jongup could feel his grin creep back across his face.

“Oh god, you and your _Frozen_ references.” Himchan shook his head, letting go of Jongup’s waist to ruffle the shorter man's hair before turning back to the counter and out of Jongup’s arms.

“No, hyung, really! Let’s go build a snowman!” Jongup grabbed onto Himchan’s arm, tugging him back facing him again.

“Jongup, I--”

“But we didn’t get to build one together last year!” he whined, cutting Himchan off as he tugged on his arm again. He remembered from last year that Himchan had claimed not to like making snowmen, but he’d seemed to enjoy it well enough last year for the snowman building contest they’d had with their friends, so Jongup was pretty sure that wasn’t true.

Himchan sighed, “But Jongup, I--” he glanced around, as if searching for something, “have stuff I need to do.” his voice didn’t sound at all convincing -- he was clearly just making excuses.

“Please, hyung.” Jongup said again, sticking his bottom lip out and pulling his face into a pout that Himchan could never say no to. Was this cheating? Maybe. But he really _really_ wanted to build a snowman.

Himchan’s mouth opened to say something, but pulled closed after a silent moment as he gave a resigned sigh. “God, you are too damn cute. Fine, let’s build a snowman.”

Jongup grinned, bouncing from happiness. “Yay!” he yelled, before leaning up to place a kiss on Himchan’s cheek. “Thank you, hyung!” Himchan just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Let me go get ready for having to deal with the inhospitable weather outside.” He sighed again, but he was fighting a smile so Jongup knew that he wasn’t really upset. “I am far too old for this sort of thing.” Himchan mumbled to himself as he walked off.

Jongup bounced excitedly in the doorway for what felt like far too long -- especially as he was beginning to feel a bit overheated still bundled up in his own winter gear -- for Himchan to finally show up, clothed in his coat and mittens with a red beanie pulled over his head and a pout on his face. Jongup thought that he looked simply adorable. Wrapping his arms around the older man as Himchan pulled his shoes on, Jongup grinned at him until Himchan smiled back. 

As soon as he’d pulled the door open, Jongup grabbed onto Himchan’s arm, dragging him outside, the older laughing as he was pulled through the doorway.

There was even more snow on the ground than there had been earlier, and it was still coming down. Jongup couldn’t wait to get down and play in it! As soon as Himchan had shut the door behind him, Jongup was tugging on his arm again, pulling him towards the stairs.

“Hold on Jonguppie, the stairs might be slippery.” Himchan warned, but he was still laughing as he said it.

Once they’d descended the stairs at a slower pace than Jongup would have liked, he went back to pulling on Himchan’s arm, tugging him towards the small field next to their building. They were lucky; no one else had been there yet, so the snow was perfect. Jongup just loved running through undisturbed snow, and so he dropped Himchan’s arm to go do just that.

Coming back around after circling the field, Jongup found Himchan standing up from where he’d been leaning down to make a snowball. The other man then proceeded to throw it at Jongup before he had a chance to react. It hit him directly in the chest, and he stared down at its remains for a moment before turning his surprised face back towards Himchan, who was grinning at him. The older man stuck his tongue out at him. Jongup narrowed his eyes and reached down to make a snowball of his own -- he’d been right earlier when he’d thought that it was perfect snowball consistency -- Himchan running a bit further away as he did. Jongup’s aim wasn't as perfect as Himchan’s had been, but he still managed to hit him in the shoulder, and the taller man reached dramatically, throwing an arm up to cradle his shoulder and letting out a cry of anguish before falling backwards into the snow. 

Jongup cracked up at his boyfriend’s antics; despite how cool he sometimes tried to act he was really such a dweeb. Himchan looked over, and made a face at his boyfriend before spreading his limbs and proceeded to make a snow angel. Running over, Jongup threw himself down into the snow next to the older man, to make a snow angel of his own. Once they were both done, Jongup stood up, helping Himchan to his feet as well to admire their handiwork. They weren’t the prettiest snow angels ever, but they weren't bad. Glancing over, Himchan was studying them with approval.

“Fine art indeed.” he said finally, nodding with an expression of artist-like superiority, and Jongup cracked up again, reaching over and wrapping his arms around Himchan’s waist, pressing his face into the other man’s shoulder. Himchan reached a hand up and ruffled his hair, and Jongup pulled back, making a face and pulling his arms off of the older man to fix his hair. Then, he grinned up at him.

“Let’s make a snowman now, hyung!” Himchan sighed a little, rolling his eyes at the comment -- but he didn't say no, so Jongup grabbed his hand, dragging him over to a nice flat section. “Here’s a good place.” he placed a footprint in the middle, marking the spot, and then hopped over and started forming a ball of snow which was going to be the base of their snowman. “Come on, hyung, you can start on the middle ball.” Himchan rolled his eyes again, but walked over to another part of the field and dropped to his knees.

“Crawling through snow in this freezing weather, rolling giant snowballs. Oh yes, exactly how I wanted to spend tonight.” he muttered sarcastically to himself, and Jongup laughed.

“Did you have some other plans?”

Himchan slid his eyes over to him, and shrugged. “Well, no plans, but some ideas.” he winked suggestively, smirking, and Jongup felt his face heat up a little. Ignoring that, he simply made a face over at the other man, and went back to the snow.

“Well, I think this is more fun.” he said simply, and Himchan huffed at the comment.

Rolling the snowball around the field, Jongup moved himself next to Himchan, who was having a bit more trouble getting started, and grinned at him. “You need some help there, hyung?”

Himchan scowled at him. “No, I’m perfectly fine, thank you.”

With a laugh, Jongup let go if his snowball, pushing his hands between Himchan’s and helped the other man get his going properly. Himchan made a face at him as Jongup let go and grinned. “See, it’s easy.” Himchan just stuck his tongue out at him again. Jongup returned the gesture before going back to his own snowball, and proceeding to race Himchan around the field - though it wasn’t much of a competition with how much faster he was at this. Every time Jongup passed him Himchan pouted in his direction, but as Jongup found his boyfriend’s face way too adorable when he pouted it was causing the opposite of its desired effect.

Both his and Himchan’s snowballs reached the desired size around the same time, and Jongup rolled his into place. “Come on, hyung, let’s get the middle snowball up first, then we can start on the head!” Himchan rolled it over to him, and together they lifted it into place with only one close call where it tried to roll off, which wasn’t a bad record.

“I don't know. I think that looks pretty good to me, even without a head. We could totally be done now.” Himchan said, crossing his arms over his chest and shrugging.

Jongup laughed. “Come on, hyung. All snowmen need heads! And arms, and clothes, and faces. We still have a lot left to do before he’s done.” Himchan pouted at him, and Jongup just grinned back. “So, do you want to make the head, or go find some sticks for his arms?”

“I’ll make the head. At least that way I don’t have to go searching through the woods.” Himchan said sulkily, and Jongup nodded.

“Okay! Then, I’ll be back soon!” Jongup waved to the older man before turning and running towards the trees.

“Yah, don’t get lost! I do not want to come looking for you.” Himchan called over to him, and Jongup laughed, spinning around.

“And you don’t hurt yourself. After all, you are kind of old for this sort of thing.” Himchan scowled at him for the comment -- even though Jongup was just repeating Himchan’s earlier words.

“I’m serious, Moon Jongup. Pay attention to where you’re going. And don’t hurt yourself.” Jongup waved his hand back at the other man in acknowledgement. It was kind of cute how Himchan would worry over him sometimes -- and knowing that he cared enough to worry was really nice -- but it could also get fairly annoying. Especially in something like this, where he’d have to be stupid to get lost in the small patch of trees.

It took him a while to find perfect sticks for their snowman’s arms, but he also managed to find a few stones that would be great for his face too, so it was worth it. By the time he got back, though, Himchan had evidently finished the head, because he was standing up, watching the trees.

“Yah, what took you so long? I was beginning to wonder if you had gone and gotten yourself lost after all.” he called over, sounding annoyed, but from the way he wrapped his arm around Jongup once he’d gotten back over, it was clear that he’d been worried.

“I wasn’t going to get lost, hyung. I’m not stupid.” he huffed back, and Himchan laughed, ruffling his hair again.

“Trust me, I know that.” he said, leaning forward and kissing Jongup’s temple. Jongup tried and failed to keep his sulky expression as a smile forced it’s way out.

“But look! I found perfect arms!” he held up the sticks he’d found, and grinned.

“Those are very nice arms.” Himchan laughed, taking one of them from him and examining it.

“Come on, let’s put them on him!” Jongup grabbed his hand, and Himchan sighed.

“I suppose it we must.”

Walking over to the half-snowman, Jongup saw the head that Himchan had made sitting next to the body. He’d done a good job, and Jongup released his boyfriend’s hand to give him a thumbs up. Himchan just rolled his eyes, but he looked pleased. Jongup walked up to one side of the snowman, and Himchan sighed again, but walked around to the other.

They took a step back after the arms were in to check their positioning, which was perfect, and Jongup shot Himchan another thumbs up before leaning over and wrapping his arms around the taller man, grinning up at him. “Now, let’s give him a face!” He pulled the stones out of his pocket, and ran over to where the head was still sitting at the base of its body. “Come on, hyung!”

Himchan laughed. “How about you just make the face. You can surprise me!”

Considering this for a moment, Jongup nodded. “Okay. But then you have to put his head on.” Using the stones he’d found, as well as some drawing by means of making dents in the snow itself, he made a goofy face that had a tongue sticking out, and looked cross-eyed. When he spun it around, Himchan collapsed over with laughter, and Jongup grinned -- he loved being able to make Himchan laugh.

“Wow. That’s so…” Himchan hesitated, “so Moon Jongup.” he finally decided on, with a grin. “I love it.”

Jongup grinned back at him. “Come on, you have to put it on the body now, hyung.”

Himchan sighed, but walked over. “Oh, alright.” Reaching down, he grabbed the snowball, and lifted it into place on top of the snowman’s body. But, as he did, he inhaled sharply, wincing in pain as one of his hands moved to grab his lower back.

“Hyung?” Jongup ran up to him, but didn’t actually touch him. He’d sounded hurt, and Jongup was afraid that he’d somehow make it worse -- it was already his fault that this had happened at all. Biting his lip, Jongup tried to study the other man’s face, hoping that he was alright.

Looking down at him, Himchan smiled. “Don’t worry. I must have just pulled my back a little with this whole snowman building thing.” He moved a bit, wincing again, and Jongup reached a hand out, grabbing his arm. “It hurts a bit, but it’s not a big deal.” Himchan gingerly reached out and wrapped his arm around Jongup’s shoulders, pulling him up against his side and smiling. “Though I would like to get back inside now.”

Jongup nodded quickly. “Yeah, let's go back inside.”

They walked over to the stairs slowly, climbing them carefully, and after opening their door, Jongup led Himchan into the apartment, walking him to the sofa and sitting him down on it before removing Himchan’s shoes, taking them over to the door where he took off his own. Then, running back over to the couch, he grabbed a blanket, and carefully placed it over Himchan. Stepping back, Jongup studied Himchan’s face in worry again. “Are you okay, hyung?” he asked, and Himchan nodded, wincing a little. “I’m sorry…” Jongup felt just terrible - he’d forced Himchan to build a snowman with him, and now he was injured because of it.

“Well, you could help to make it up to me with some hot chocolate.” Himchan said, grinning up at him, and Jongup smiled back, that was something he could do!

“Okay!” He ran off to the kitchen and started some water heating before running back to the living room. Sitting down next to Himchan, Jongup gently snuggled up against the older man, trying his best not to disturb his back. He clearly did a good job at it, because Himchan didn’t wince, and instead pulled his blanket back to toss it over both of them, wrapping an arm around Jongup’s waist as he did. Jongup nuzzled down into Himchan’s neck, feeling the other man’s contented sigh as he did so, arms tightening around Jongup’s waist.

Pulling away from his neck, Jongup moved forward, pressing his lips to Himchan’s cheek and earning a slightly surprised look from the other man -- Jongup wasn’t usually one to initiate things like that, but he figured he owed it to his boyfriend after causing his current injury. Moving forward again, Jongup pressed his lips against Himchan’s this time, and he felt the other man move his mouth under his, deepening the kiss. 

After a moment, Jongup pulled back, and Himchan raised an eyebrow at him, questioning. “I’m sorry.” Jongup said again, before leaning back in, pressing their mouths back together. This time he took the initiative, flicking his tongue against the older man’s lips, which opened easily for him.

By the time he pulled back for breath, Himchan’s cheeks were flushed, matching the red in his lips, and he was breathing heavily. “Well, if that’s how you apologize, I could do with getting injured a bit more often.” he said, and Jongup giggled.

He could hear the water finish heating up, but when Jongup tried to get up to deal with it Himchan didn’t let go of his waist. “Hyung, I have to go make the hot cocoa.” Himchan just pouted at him, wincing in pain as Jongup tried to pull away again. “Hyung.” he whined, and Himchan finally released him, pulling his arms back to cross them over his chest and pout at Jongup again as he stood up.

“I’ll come back, hyung.” he laughed, before running into the kitchen.

After he’d mixed up the drink, it took Jongup a minute to locate the marshmallows - a must have for Himchan’s hot cocoa - but he got it all put together eventually. Walking back to the living room with a cup in each hand, Jongup noticed Himchan leaning forward, reaching for something on the floor. He looked a bit annoyed that he couldn’t reach whatever it was, but not like he was in pain. At all. “What are you doing?” Jongup asked, and Himchan’s head jerked up in surprise. The older man blinked up at him for a minute, then winced like he was in pain, jerking himself back against the sofa and quickly pulling the blanket up over himself.

“Oh, you finished the hot chocolate?” he asked, smiling innocently -- a look that always meant he was hiding something.

Walking over, Jongup pouted down at him. “Hyung, you were--”

“You know what? I love you Jonguppie.” Himchan said, cutting him off. Jongup placed the cups onto the coffee table, and Himchan reached forward, dragging Jongup down practically into his lap, nuzzling his nose into Jongup’s collarbone and forcing a giggle out of him.

“Hyung, that’s not fair.” Jongup whined, but honestly he wasn’t even surprised; faking an injury was exactly the sort of thing that Himchan would do to to get back at Jongup for dragging him out into the snow to build a snowman. In fact, he was kind of surprised that the older man had never used this technique before.

Himchan scoffed into his neck. “Oh, and your adorable face is?” his lips tickled Jongup’s neck as he spoke, earning more giggles.

“Hyung, you’re so--” Jongup started to say, but he was cut off when Himchan adjusted them both so he could press their lips together. 

Pulling back, Himchan gave him an expectant look, and Jongup couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his face. “So what?”

Jongup just rolled his eyes. “Difficult.”

“But worth it.” He said, pulling Jongup back up against him before reaching out for his cocoa mug. “You can’t deny that.”

Jongup laughed, but Himchan was right of course; he was so totally worth it. Jongup reached out, grabbing his own mug, and snuggled back against his boyfriend.

“I love you, Jonguppie!” Himchan said again, smiling, and Jongup grinned up at him -- his Daehyun dubbed “shit-grin” that all of his friends had learned never meant anything good.

“And I love our snowman!” Jongup said happily, and Himchan's face dropped to a scowl.

“Yah.” Himchan reached a hand up to whack Jongup’s forehead, and Jongup just giggled at him.

“And I love you too, hyung.” Jongup pressed a gentle kiss to Himchan’s mouth before snuggling back against him again. Himchan made a sound of contented approval as he sipped his hot chocolate.

Turning to look out the window, Jongup could see the snow still falling, and down on the ground the shape of their snowman was visible in the fading evening light. With a contented sigh, Jongup took a sip of his own hot cocoa before leaning his head back against Himchan’s neck. Yup, as far as Jongup was concerned, this was the best first snow of the year ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some cute HimUp snow fics in my life, as I'm dying in 60+ degree weather here, and, when the world doesn't provide you've just gotta make it yourself, so here it is!
> 
> Also; Yay, first fanfic posted!


End file.
